


Seems familiar

by MeTheAliceFromKWA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheAliceFromKWA/pseuds/MeTheAliceFromKWA
Summary: Based on my sister's idea!Enjoy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/John Watson, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Seems familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my sister's idea!  
> Enjoy

It was 11 pm in London. The streets were quiet and only once in a while, someone was walking by.  
Crowley and Aziraphale liked that a lot because they could finally feel free while walking together in public. No people means no angels, nor demons in disguises. They always had to hide their meetings, so it was a nice change to actually for once feel safe.  
This time, they had a conversation about bananas. Crowley suggested that bananas are the outcasts among fruits because they're so dry while all other fruits are juicy. However, the demon didn't think of it as a bad thing and he was explaining that other fruits shouldn't banish bananas from the fruit family just because they are different. Aziraphale didn't really understand why they were talking about it, but he was listening very carefully anyway and nodding in agreement from time to time.  
Suddenly they heard someone's footsteps.  
Because the streets were so quiet, the sound seemed really loud. They immediately stopped walking and both of them went silent.  
It all happened so quickly that they didn't even think about the possibility of danger coming from heaven or hell.  
They saw two men running, passing them by. One of them was pretty tall, with messy dark hair, wearing a long black coat. The other one, however, was shorter and his hair was light and trimmed. The two men were holding hands, which were in fact also handcuffed.  
They run really fast, so just a moment later they were far away from Crowley and Aziraphale. The last thing they heard was that the taller one shouted, “C'mon Watson, follow me!” and the other “Sherlock, we are handcuffed! I don't have a choice!”  
Eventually, they were gone and everything got quiet again.  
Crowley stood still and Aziraphale could tell that he is thinking intensively. Wanting to break this awkward silence, Aziraphel commented: “Hmm that was peculiar, don't you think?”  
Crowley didn't even look at the angel and still didn't say a thing. For a moment Aziraphale thought about shaking the demon out of it, but he immediately gave up this idea. He’s known Crowley for 6000 years and by this time he acknowledged that it’s better to let the demon be with his thoughts and just wait for the final result.  
Suddenly Crowley started speaking again.  
“Yeah...You know angel, I think it reminds me of something.”  
Crowley grabbed Aziraphel's hand and turned with him to the nearest display window. They could easily see their reflection in the glass. At this moment Aziraphale knew what was in the demon's head. He immediately saw a resemblance between them and the running men.  
Crowley stared at the reflection for a while.  
"Yeah...really weird…" he added.  
But then he turned around again and started walking, dragging Aziraphale by his hand. The demon started talking about the previous subject and didn't even notice that Aziraphale was quietly walking by his side, with a smile on his face, nervously looking at their clasped hands.


End file.
